Save me from silence
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Max has been abused since she was five. She hasn't spoken a word since her mom died. And her best friend faded away. But in 6th grade, she meets her best friend again, along with his dark-personality friend. Will they help Max? Will they save her? Or has the silence gone on too long. And is she gone for good? ADOPTED BY darkhearted101!
1. Chapter 1

**I have taken the story up now and I hope that you like it. I am now Devil Wolf Girl. Review Please. Flames are allowed because I want you honest opinion. the first few chapters are from what Everiss K.**

**(Max is four)**

"Maximum, come to bed darling!" I smiled at my mom's voice and ran into my room, eagerly curling up under the covers. Dad smiled at me and brushed my hair back.

"You are so beautiful Max. I love you." Dad kissed my forehead and walked over to the shelves. "What story tonight?" He asked.

"Blue bears!" I said, as mom tucked me in. I loved that story more than the rest. Dad and mom both chuckled as he pulled it off the shelf and sat down at the end of my bed and began to read.

**One year Later**

I cried silent tears as I stood in my black dress. Mom was in that coffin. Mom was dead. Mom was gone. I remembered once when I was three how she promised she'd always be there to protect me from danger. How could she protect me from the first day of school now that she was living in the pretty clouds?

The sky was gray and dull, and the clouds began to cry. They weren't as pretty now. Was that mom? Crying because she missed me? Her tears fell on my face and slipped down my cheeks. But all I could do was stand there and shiver.

I felt a hand intertwine with mine and looked to my left. Iggy stood there, a sad smile on his face. "Your mom was nice. She made really good chocolate chip cookies." Iggy was three years older than me, but he was like my big brother, my best friend. He hugged me and let me cry into his shoulder.

When we got home, dad just sat down at the kitchen table for a long time. After a few minutes I went to my room. And that's the day everything changed.

He started drinking and doing drugs. And some nights if he came home upset, I'd find myself being hit for no reason. I learned the new rules quickly. I wasn't allowed to talk anymore. Anywhere. I had to clean the house while he was wherever he was. And it had better be spotless when he got back.

Iggy and I stopped hanging out after the funeral, and life just got worse. Especially in school.

**Sixth Grade**

"Why don't you talk?" A redhead sneered at me.

"Isn't it obviously?" Some girl dragged on. "She's brainless. I bet if you knocked on her head it'd echo." I just sat under the oak tree, not listening to them. Talking wasn't aloud. The redhead smirked.

"Let's try it." She hit my head hard three times. I didn't even flinch. I just glanced up at her once and then looked back down at my old black converse. Dad- no, he wasn't my dad anymore- hit me upside the head with a rifle a few times. After that, the redhead's hits were nothing but flies landing on my head.

Lissa kicked my leg with her high heels. "Don't you feel stuff, Brat? No? Then I guess you don't mind if..." Lissa shoved me on my back and snapped her fingers. The two girls behind her clenched their hands into fist and went at me. Throwing punches left and right. I laid their and took it, remembering the consequence for flinching, or screaming, or crying, or blocking.

I thought it would go on forever. That is, until someone stopped them. A strawberry-blond haired boy along with a shadow shoved the girls back. Iggy and, who was the boy with him?

Iggy left the girl he tackled alone, the black haired boy punched the one he pushed off me.

"What's your problem Brigid?" Iggy snarled at the girl who now had a bloody nose. She was the one who punched me the most. The boy with Iggy stood up and held his hand out towards me. I just stared at it. Was he gonna hit me or something? I stood up on my own and watch the redhead bat her eyes at him.

"Hey Nicky! You look so hot in all black, have I told you that?" She asked.

"Only a thousand times a day. And it's getting annoying. I don't like you Lissa! You're a backstabbing, liar! And how could you beat up some innocent girl?" 'Nicky' snarled. I could hear the venom in his voice. He spun around in a rage and looked at me. His features instantly softening.

"I'm so sorry for the dog's behavior. Do you know where the clinic is?" I just looked at him, like he was foreign. A clinic? I was never allowed to have anyone help me. Iggy looked over at me.

"Max, let's go to the clinic. You're bleeding." he whispered. I just stood there, not paying attention to them. I wiped the blood from my upper lip and turned away to walk home. School was over anyways. My last period was my free one.

When I got home, Jeb was there. "Get to work." He snapped at me, and so, without a word as usual, I did.

**_Review please! It would really be appreciated! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**MAX**

I walked down the halls to my next class, hoping no one would notice the bruise on my jaw. That hope went unnoticed however as the boy from yesterday who was called 'Nicky' walked up to me.

"Hey I- Whoa! What happened to your jaw? Are you okay? Did lissa's crew do that? I'm gonna kill'em." He mumbled. I just shook my head and brushed past him. "Wait! I'm Nick. But my friends call me Fang." he held his hand out towards me again and I just looked at it.

Would this guy get a life? I didn't want him around. Why couldn't he understand that? But considering this guy would probably get off my back if I just amused him, I shook his hand and forced a smile to my face before walking off towards my locker. Though, completely against myself, I stored his name in the back of my mind. Fang. I liked it.

During math, Emo boy of all people sat next to me. How did he get into an AP class anyways? I watched him take a piece of paper out of his backpack and right something on it, then pass it to me as the teacher lectured us on numbers and stuff.

_Hey, isn't this class just boring you to death? _I thought about it. I've almost been beaten to death once. That hurt really bad. I looked at Fang and he rolled his eyes back and pretended to choke himself. Jeb tried to choke me once. His tongue hung out at an angle and I just rolled my eyes.

**I'm trying to listen, leave me alone, Emo boy. **I wrote out with my pen. Fang stared at the paper a moment then wrote oh so cleverly  
><em>How'd you know I was Emo? The hair? Or the clothes? <em>The hair. Definitely the hair.

**Your jacket sleeves shorten up when you punch girls. Pretty easy to see the scars. **I watched his eyes shift emotions, watched his body go rigid. He thought I had been joking when I called him Emo.

_Uh, okay. I'll put 'buy bigger jacket' on my grocery list. What about you, you got a lot of scars? What are they from, Emo girl?_

**My dad. **I wrote without thinking, then quickly tried to scribble it out, but I saw Fang glance at the paper. He saw what I wrote. He snatched the paper back.

_Seriously? That's crazy. If it were me I'd go all Mexican-Ninja on him! HIYA! _I sighed in relief. He may have known the truth, but he was pretending he didn't. I could still see a hint of nervousness and worry in his eyes.

**Mexican-Ninja? **I scribbled quickly.

_I'm Mexican, and I'm a ninja. watch this. _Fang was suddenly at the front of the room behind the teacher as he looked at the board and talked. Wow, that boy was fast, I'll give him that. He silently got up on the desk and started swinging his hips around. Grinding them into the air. Fang winked at me and front flipped off the desk while the class laughed, then was back at his desk.

**A twelve year old with those moves? Somebody's been watching rated R films. **I decided. Fang smirked.

_Maybe a couple. But come on Scary Movie was so worth it! Along with everything else I watched. You ever seen the exorcist?_

**I'm not allowed to watch TV. I don't even know what that is. **I admitted.

_Well, We'll have to change that won't we. ;D _He even drew a winky face.

**Not anytime soon. **I set my pen down and just as Fang picked his up, a voice called out:

"Mr. Ride, what do you think you're doing?" The teacher asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Taking notes sir. You see, I suck at math, and Max is wonderful at it. She's my tutor. Continue with the lesson." Fang said like he owned the school.

"Like I'm gonna believe you, Ride."

"You should, cause I can have you fired like that." Fang snapped his fingers and the whole class 'oooo'ed

"Owned Mr. G!" Someone shouted from the back.

"Principal's office, now-"

"No. you go to the principal's office. And while you're there, write yourself a detention slip." Silence. Fang had done crazy things like this before I guessed, I just never really paid attention much in this class.

"Nicolas Ride if you don't-"

"What? You're going to threaten me or something. My lawyer can get you in jail before you can say 'objection' so you can either give the class the rest of the day off, or I can make you give us the day off."

Ten minutes, duct tape, rope, and a Nerf gun later math class was dismissed and everyone was outside in the parking lot, cheering for Nick because he was apparently the 'awesomest bad boy ever'. I just rolled my eyes and headed off towards home.

"Max wait!" Fang caught up with me, leaving his fans behind, and grabbed my hand. "Let's go watch Exorcist. I need to introduce you to the world of horror." If only he knew how much horrendous things I've experienced. And with that, Fang yanked me towards home.

I knew I shouldn't have gone. I knew this was a big risk. But I figured it was twelve, and I'd be home by three. And since Jeb doesn't get home till nine on the weekdays usually, it wouldn't be so bad if I had one or two hours of fun. Even if it was with a boy I just met, even if it was in a strange house watching a horror movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**MAX**

Okay, I would never admit this but, half of the movie my face was buried in Fang's shirt. All Fang did was stare at the TV with a bored expression on his face. Before I knew it we were on the fourth horror movie and I was still scared. Fang disappeared during a particularly scary part and jumped up out of nowhere with a golf club in his hand and a hockey mask on. "Roar!" he shouted.

I curled up in a ball and waiting for him to hit me, because I knew he would just like Jeb did with his golf club. But the pain never came. I glanced at where Fang had been, but now he was sitting next to me, the club on the ground, the mask on the table. He had a concerned look in his eyes as he brushed my hair back.

"What's wrong, Max?" Fang whispered. "I'm sorry, it was a joke, I didn't mean to make you cry." Cry? Only then did I feel the tears and realize I actually had been crying. Since when do I cry? He handed me a notepad and paper and I wrote a question down.

**You aren't gonna hit me? **Fang scanned the paper and a scowl appeared on his face.

"Of course not. Why? Has somebody hit you? Like besides the redhead dog?"

**Yeah. **I wrote. I didn't want to trust him, but something told me Fang would be a good friend. **My dad beat me with a golf club a few times. **I admitted.

"What? That's horrible! How could you let him do something like that!" Fang demanded. I felt more tears slide down my cheeks. **It was a mistake coming here. I'm leaving. **And with that I headed towards the stairs, wiping away the stupid tears. But the annoying Fang decided he wouldn't stand for it. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "If you ever need to get away, you can come here." He whispered before letting my arm go.

**Ninth Grade**

That was the first and last day I really hung out with that we passed notes in math close for seventh, passed notes in theater for eighth. Now it was the first day of ninth grade, and it was all I could do to not look at him. Fang was the most popular guy in school. Everybody wanted him around. If he got detention, you can bet zillions that so did fifty percent of the school.

And on the very first day, that didn't change. We had theater together. Again. And when I got there, he was on the stage playing out some of his dance moves. He was good, I'll give him that/

"Hey Max! Come on over! I gotta show you something." My brain was set on taking a seat, but my feet had other ideas. I found myself walking up to Fang and having him pull me up on the stage with all his friends crowded around. Great. Just what I hate. Attention. I glanced from the chairs, to Fang, letting him know I wasn't comfortable.

"This is Max? You like her? What for? I mean sure her bo-" Fang kicked one of his friend's heads and I smirked a little as they tumbled backwards.

"Ignore James. He's not right in the head I'm afraid. I think I kicked him one too many times." Fang winked at me and spun me around. I didn't like being dizzy. But I sure was then. "So Maximum, What do you say we ditch tomorrow and go to a little party?" Fang casually did a free-king handstand and smiled at me upside down.

"You look like you're standing on the ceiling, you do a handstand too!" Fang decided. Oh this guy was impossible. Instead I shoved his legs and he fell on his back, still sporting that genuine smile that I'd never seen him give to anybody else.

"Oh come on sweetheart, don't play hard to get." Fang stood up and looked at me for a second. Did he realize his jerkiness? Maybe it was just me. Maybe Fang was really a great guy who actually liked a mute girl like James had said.

"I'm here, you guys can stop crying from loneliness now!" Iggy shouted, hopping up on stage and laughing maniacally. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Ella!" Iggy suddenly hopped off the stage and landed in front of a pretty girl who in a way looked like me I guess.

"So Max, that party?" Fang grabbed my hand and swung them to obnoxious heights. I shrugged and looked at the people around. They all seemed intrigued in our conversation.

"Hey Jack Weeds! Buzz off before the bee gets ya!" Everyone walked off except for Iggy. "Didn't you just here me, Igs? Bye." Fang snapped.

"No." Iggy muttered, then started laughing like a maniac again and rubbed his hands together. Fang tackled Iggy and they rolled around on the floor laughing. It took me a minute to realize they were playing around and that there would be no real harm done. I sighed and sat down, four more years with Fang.

Four more years with a total nut job. Four more years with a guy who likes me. Four more years with the only one who's ever talked to me since everything. Just four more years, With Nicolas Ride, my best friend, my worst enemy, and everything in between.


	4. Chapter 4

**Max**

When I got to school, people gawked. Everyone started whispering. I wished I didn't have to go to school today, but I did.

Fang leaned against my locker, as casually as if it was his own. But when he saw me, the small smile faded to a frown, and concern filled his eyes. This from the almost always emotionless boy.

"Did he do that to you, Max?" I shoved Fang out of the way and traded books around from my locker. Last night had been horrible. My arm was bandaged, so was my forehead. My jaw was bruised pretty bad, and I had to limp in order to keep pain out of my right leg.

"Max, look at me!" Fang spun me around, using that scary tone he only used when he was frustrated. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. It hurt the way he squeezed my arm, but I'm not allowed to show people my pain. Then again, Fang's been an exception for all my rules- except the talking.

The bell rang and I tried to push past him, but Fang wasn't gonna let me move anytime soon. After the hallways were empty, I opened my mouth and tried to talk, but I couldn't form the words. It had been so many years, could I even talk if I wanted to?

"I'm sorry." The words were almost inaudible, and raspy. But they were still words. Okay, so now I've broken every rule with Fang.

I slid down against the lockers until I was sitting and looked up at him, tears in my eyes. He was the only person I would cry in front of, he was the only person I could talk to about any of this. And I had no clue why it had to be him of all people.

"I like your voice." Fang whispered, sitting next to me. "And you have nothing to be sorry for Max. It's your dad's fault. Hey, I got an idea. Move in with me. I have a bunch of spare rooms since you know, I live in a mansion."

"I can't. He'll hurt you too." I mumbled.

"Oh Maxie! You care about me! I'm touched." That was Iggy-like. And that's what scared me.

"No I don't." I growled.

"Bet you love me! I bet you love me this much!" He didn't hold his arms out, just smirked.

"I'm not seeing a size here." I muttered.

"That's because your love for me is freaking endless!" Fang said in a sing-song voice.

"I liked you better Emo." I mumbled.

"I still am, see?" He pulled his jacket sleeve up to reveal a bunch of fresh scars. Oh nice.

"I was being sarcastic, Fang."

"Maybe, but you never said you didn't love me!"

"Screw you. Fangels." I snapped.

"Fangles sound likes bangles. Bangles remind me of tigers. Tigers remind me of stripes. Stripes remind me of clown fish. Clown fish are funny." Oh my God.

"Fang, you're giggling. Did somebody hit you on the head with a bat or something?"

"Record-breaking sentence Max! Well done!" I rolled my eyes. Yep, Fang was broken. Then again, he only acted broken around me.

"If I say I have feelings for you, will you shut up?"

"Would you be lying?" Fang asked.

"No. I have feelings for you. The kind that says 'I care about you, so I'm gonna check you into a mental hospital'."

"I love you too, Max." Fang patted my arm. "Now come on, History isn't going to magically pop into our brains, although that would be so awesome if it could. And then you could erase it after the test! If only..." His voice trailed off and as it did and he helped me to my feet, I realized something. I had just talked... to Fang. Of all freaking people. Fang.

In History, Fang did some pretty funny things. While the teacher was on the board, Fang hopped up on the desk and started juggling plastic apples that she had on her desk, while grinding his hips around, while being completely silly. He tossed and apple to random people in the classroom and back flipped off the desk. Everyone was silent so Fang wouldn't get caught. He then proceeded to grab my hand and spin me around like he had done on the stage yesterday. Then pushed me down on a table. I laid flat on my back for a second wondering why the teacher hadn't noticed. Then sat up and glared at Fang, opening my mouth to yell at him.

Fang put his mouth to my ear, and his hot breath sent chills down my spine, quieting me instantly. "Quiet princess. I gotta get rid of teacher so the fun can begin." And with that, Fang expertly tackled the teacher and in minutes he was in a closet, which Fang was sure to lock up tight.

"Alright people! Let's go." Fang said, and then walked up to me. "It's Super Crazy Fun Time!" He whispered into my ear. Yeah, Fang had a few screws loose definitely. He picked me up bridal style and spun around super fast as the last person exited the classroom, they were all eager to leave.

I wrapped my arms tight around Fang's neck, scared he'd let me fall.

"Maximum Ride. I like the way it sounds." Fang decided. I rolled my eyes at him. Again. "Let's go get ice cream!" Fang decided he was gonna carry me to his car that he wasn't supposed to be driving since he didn't even have a permit.

"Fang, I can walk." I snarled.

"You're so hot when you're mad. Be mad more often, just not at me. Oh and, I'm not letting you walk on your hurt ankle." Fang said matter-o-fact.

"I'm hot when I'm angry? Where the heck did that come from?" I asked.

"I don't know. You just look freaking hot when you're mad at someone. Be mad at that guy." Fang suggested, nodding towards a really cute guy.

"He's too cute." Fang scoffed.

"You're my girlfriend and you think he's cute? I'm offended."

"Girlfriend? When did I become your girlfriend?" I asked, annoyed, bewildered, and amused all at once.

"When I kissed you and you liked it." Fang said simply, shrugging.

"You haven't ki-" Fang cut me off by shoving me against his car and crashing his lips against mine. It was only for about a minute or so and then Fang pulled back while I just twisted my fingers through his hair some more.

"You were saying?" He asked, panting for air.

"Uh..."

"That's what I thought. Get in, Princess!" Fang opened the passenger door for me and I reluctantly let him set me in the car. He slid over the hood and through the window into the driver's side turned the keys in the ignition, and floored it. And all I could think was _You lived a sucky life, Max, minus the idiot that's gonna be the death of you soon enough_

_W_hen we got to the ice cream shop, Fang ordered for me while I waited in the car, and to my horror, I saw Jeb here. I sunk low in my chair. Even though it was past three now, and he didn't much care what I did as long as the place was clean, it wasn't clean yet. He saw the car and looked at it. Oh nice, a guy's head turner. A Ferrari. That's right folks, Fang had a black Ferrari. (go figure on the color)

luckily, Jeb didn't see me, unluckily, Fang walked out just then with the ice cream cones and lightly licked each one. He talked to Jeb while I threw on his shades and hat that was in the car. He didn't know that was Jeb.

Then Fang looked at me and smiled, and then frowned at the scared expression he could probably tell I had since Fang reads me like a children's book. I pressed a button by accident and the window rolled down slightly.

"That is quite the car you have there uh..."

"Nicolas." fang said, shaking Jeb's hand. "Yeah, it is. I wash her every day. Wax her three times a week. Four if I get bored. My Ferrari is my life."

"What about that girl in the passenger's seat?" Jeb asked, not realizing it was me thank god!

"Yeah, she's my life too. You got any girls?"

"Just my daughter. Maximum Batchelder. I believe you guys go to the same school. You know her?"

"Maximum Batchelder? Hmmm, yeah. She flies under the radar, no one pays her much attention. She's beautiful you know? I've been trying to work up the courage to say something to her. I bet she'd be a good friend.." Wow, Fang was a good actor.

"Oh? Max isn't much interested in boys. She's more focused on school." Jeb lied.

"Awe, what a letdown. Maybe one day then huh?" Fang asked.

"Maybe." Jeb muttered, though he was lying. Fang looked over at me, and for a nanosecond, I could see the hate in his eyes.

"You know, she came to school today with some bandages on her arm. Maybe a doctor should check it out." Fang continued.

"Oh nah, she's such a klutz sometimes." Jeb chuckled as if my pain was funny to him. It probably was. "She fell on her way down the stairs and hurt herself. There was glass vase she broke that cut her wrist and forehead. Not deep or anything. I checked myself. She's fine." Fang nodded.

"Better get going. Nice talking to you." Fang expertly tossed his ice cream cone up, got in the car and caught it. He handed me mine and then shut his door. But before he could leave, Jeb knocked on the window. Fang reluctantly unrolled it.

"Your girlfriend there looks familiar, do I know you from somewhere, miss?" Jeb asked.

"Uh..." I said in a Spanish accent. But before anything else could be said, Fang shoved me against the car door and started making out with me. Fun. No sarcasm this time. Jeb stood there for a moment, shocked, then walked off mumbling something about kids and their hormones.

"He's gone, Fang." I mumbled into his lips.

"alright." He kissed my neck gently and then sat up, turning the key in the ignition and flooring it once more.

I got home at seven and started cleaning immediately. "How stupid do you think I am? Was suddenly pushed against a wall, hand around my throat. "I know that was you Maximum. And I bet money that boy is too young to drive. You're going to stop hanging around with him, or I'll kill Nicolas. And I'll make you watch." And with that being said, my torture began.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fang**

Okay, so Max hasn't been answering my texts and that worries me because _helloooooo _this whole story is about Max being abused! And I'm freaking out, wait, I'm talking to myself? Nice... Wouldn't it be weird if a bunch of people could read this from a laptop or something? And for_ FREE_? Oh to the no! This would so not be free. Maybe twenty bucks a virtual-book.

Anyways, I'm getting off track. I hopped in my car and drove to Max's house, forgetting about one, my fake ID, two, a seat belt, three the speed limit, and four, my jacket! I left my jacket! Oh my squirrels the world must be ending! It's a bad almond! Wait, the word is almond right? I never really thought almonds could go bad. The bag of them I ate last week had been in the pantry for fifteen years and tasted fine to me. So how could almonds go bad?

Maybe that's way it's called bad almond! Because it's impossible for almonds to go bad and if one does, it probably means the world is ending! I mean, I bet the whole Mayan calendar is based off to two thousand and twelfth almond going bad on December twenty-first!

OH MY SQUIRRELS! That's why the world is ending then! December twenty-first is on a Friday and Rebecca Black wrote a song about Friday! So wait, why is it called bad almond instead of bad Rebecca Black? Probably because she wasn't alive then. OR what if Rebecca Black is an ancient Mayan sent to the future to warn us when the world is ending through a song?

Why is it so happy then? You may ask yourself. WELL! Because for Emo's, cheeriness sucks. And Emo's are the only ones who can read past the cheeriness and singing like I just did. I'm a genius! Smiling, I walked onto Max's porch steps and knocked on the door.

Jeb answered. Ugh! His shoes are so nineteenth century! Why can't he wear converse like a normal person? Or Nike's? "Hi, is max home? I wanted to talk to her." I said. Jeb gave me a blank stare. "We're working on a project together in science and I really need her help."

"Maximum! Downstairs! Now! Excuse me a moment." Jeb shut the door and I stood outside whistling. I counted the scars on my left arm, then my right. Fifty altogether. After counting the scars, and thinking about piercing my ear, and wondering about a tattoo, Max walked out and smiled at me a little. But I could see the pain behind it.

"Max, baby! How you doing?" I said, feeling like a music producer as I said it. I opened the door for Max and shut it once she was in the car, then slid over the hood and through the open window into the driver's seat. Then floored it to my house.

When we got there, I took Max upstairs, into my room, and slammed the door, locking it so my mom couldn't walk in or anything.

"What did he do to you?" I asked casually, sitting down at my computer desk and picking up my pocket knife. I opened the blade and looked at it a moment.

"Nothing." Max mumbled. I glanced at her a second before rolling the chair towards my bed and propping my feet on it.

"Don't lie, Max. it's worthless to lie to me. What he do?" Max broke down crying before she could answer, I tossed the pocket knife behind me and hugged her tight, pulling her into my lap on my bed. Bed = more comfortable then desk chair meant for one.

"Maxie. You don't have to tell me. Just please let me be your Mexican-Ninja." I whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

"Fang, you're already my Mexican Ninja. You just can't be around my dad." Max mumbled, hugging me tight. Yay! I'm Max's Mexican Ninja!

"You ever had a Mexican Ninja before?" I asked, dead serious.

"Fang, I haven't even had a Mexican before, let alone Ninja." Max whispered, a small smile on her lips. I kissed her, feeling completely sane, and completely normal. A feeling I never felt around my family. They thought I was a freak sent from the devil himself. The only reason I'm not in a mental institution is because I've been trying to act more Emo, less crazy around them. I'm forced to talk to a therapist every week, he has now concluded I'm gay, and that's why I sound crazy sometimes. Because I don't want to like boys.

But then again, this therapist caught me on the day after I had been dared to watch a bunch of 'my little pony' and 'carebear' episodes and movies. Shudders. What a horrible dare. I have nightmares about rainbows still!

Anyways, I realized now that I somehow had max laying on top of me. Whoa, when did that happen? I rolled us over so I was on top and I noticed a slight shift in Max. I sat down next to her.

"Where does it hurt, Max?" I asked, sighing. Why wouldn't she just tell me what happened?

"A lot of places." Max mumbled.

"Specifically?" I asked. She pointed towards her left shoulder. I leaned down and kissed it. "And my ribs." Max murmured. I moved her shirt up just enough to kiss her stomach. "My knee." I kissed the jeans that covered her knee up.

"Fang, are you going to do that to every place I say hurts?" I shrugged.

"Are you gonna stop me?" I asked.

"I really just want to be left alone. I just want to rest. Please?" Max asked, and I could see how tired she was.

"Why won't you just tell me, Max? I wanna help you." I whispered, pulling my blankets over her.

"He hurt me, Fang, he cut me with a kitchen knife. He beat me with a bat, a golf club, threw things at me, punched and kicked. I'm wearing cover-up, so you can't see all the bruises. I think some ribs are broken, my arm is numb. My shoulder feels torn up, I twisted my knee, and he wouldn't stop." I laid down next to Max and hugged her tight. She winced.

"It's okay, baby. I'm right here. I'll always be right here. If you ever need me, you can call me. I don't care what it's about, or when it is. And I'm serious. And you're going to start calling me once ever hour, minus when you're sleeping." Max just nodded into my chest and cuddles closer to me. I sighed again. How could I have let this happen? Let my precious, little, Max be hurt so bad?

_I'm a horrible person. I should've called 911 on the day she told me about this. I should've helped her. I should've been there for her. _I thought.

After max was asleep, I gently slid away from her and off the bed. Retrieving my pocket knife from the floor, I placed it on my wrist and sat down right there on the floor, snatching a towel that was already covered in blood. I did this most nights. Cutting, I mean. I don't know why, but the pain was something I loved. I did it for fun anymore, not just when I was mad. But now I was doing it because I was a sucky person to Max.

I started sawing, deeper and deeper. I don't think I've ever really cut myself this deep before. Blood spewed out like a waterfall, and all I could do was watch as it hit the towel. It felt good, the pain the stinging sensation. I was gonna go just a little deeper when a hand slowly pulled the knife out of my wrist.

"Why do you do that to yourself?" Max asked. She didn't sound upset like most people when they find out. (Not that a lot of people have seen me actually do it.) Max laid my wrist on the towel and wrapped it tight around my arm.

"I deserve it. And my family knows it. They don't care. Nobody cares about the mental problem who has a new scar everyday, who has blood stained on his clothes sometimes." I whispered.

"You don't deserve it Fang. And you're not a mental problem, you're my hero. So, promise me you won't cut so deep anymore, okay?" I blinked. Whoa. She was gonna try and stop me from cutting? "I can't stop you." She whispered, reading my mind. "But remember, blood may shed, but it doesn't solve any problems, just makes a bigger one." Max whispered.

"Oh, and, I care about you, Mexican Ninja." I smiled and pulled Max closer to me, kissing her gently.

"Cutting feels good." I muttered to Max. "It's a getaway for me." I explained, if Max could tell me her story, I could tell her mind. "But only when you do it to yourself. I took the blade and made a small cut in my already bleeding arm. "See, no harm. But when someone else does it to you, it hurts right?" I set the blade on Max's arm, not pressing down, not trying to hurt her, but I could see the fear in her eyes. She thought I was going to do it.

"Max, I'm not your father. I care about you so much." I trailed kisses up Max's arm, dropping the blade on the ground. I wish I could keep her here, protect her forever. But I couldn't. Max had a right, if she chose to leave in the morning, she chose to leave in the morning and would probably be gone.

"Stay tonight. Please stay tonight. I can protect you. I promise I can. I'm not as high as everyone thinks I am." I whispered into her neck.

"Fang, I can't. In fact it's already late, I need to go home."

"No. please don't go back to that man again. If I see you hurt one more time I'll lose it. I'll go all MN on him and I won't stop till he's dead. And I can promise you that." I said.

"If I stay he'll hurt me worse." Max whispered.

"No he won't. Never again. No one is over gonna hurt you again. You're mine. Max. all mine. Nobody else's. And you're going to stay that way. Please for the love of Squirrels. Stay." Max looked at me hesitantly. She wouldn't move for a minute. But then, to my surprise, she nodded.

"Alright. But I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Max whispered. I was so happy I picked her up and spun her around, lightly dropping Max on the bed.

"I'll be right back! I gotta get changed." And I was changed into PJ pants and no shirt in like thirty seconds. I laid down next to Max and let her snuggle in close to me, then pulled the black covers over Max and I. I watched Max for a minute as she grabbed my wrist which had the fresh cuts on it and held that hand tight. She kissed my bandages lightly that I had put over it.

"Goodnight, Princess." I whispered.

"Night Fang." Max whispered back, and then sleep overtook us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Max**

I laid awake in bed, too tired to get up, too tired to sleep. I stayed under my covers, my head on the pillow, and even though my eyes threatened to close, sleep was impossible. I kept thinking about Fang. How could his mother be so cruel? He didn't belong in a mental hospital. He didn't deserve to be locked up. Fang may seem crazy, but the poor guy is practically saving my life.

He told me he loved me, but could I love him back? I didn't even know what love was anymore. Could I trust Fang to support me through everything? To help me? To be my rock when I needed to break down. I've needed to for such a long time. But I can't, for fear Jeb gets home early and sees my tears.

I was dragged out of my thoughts when the door slammed shut. Jeb's footsteps came up the stairs, heavy and uncoordinated. He was drunk. But he knew what he was doing obviously as he stepped into my room and slammed and locked the door behind him.

"Maximum, you've been a bad girl." He snapped, yanking the covers off of me and throwing his jacket on the ground. Jeb straddled me and it took all my willpower not to scream for help as he ripped my shirt off.

I shake my head and try to push him away but all Jeb did was slap me hard and continue on. And that's when the torture and pain that hadn't been inflicted in two years, began all over again.

**Line Break**

I crawled into the back seat of Fang's Jeep. He had just woken up so he was back there too, and was totally fine with pulling me into a tight hug and kissed my neck, effectively tasting the makeup.

"Max, did he hit your neck?" Fang asked, wiping the makeup away to reveal the hickey with bite marks imprinted. I chewed on my lip as realization hit Fang's face. "Did he..." Fang gulped loudly, brushing my hair back. "Rape you?"

All I could do was hug Fang tight and cry into his shoulder. He rubbed my back soothingly and kissed my head. "I'm gonna kill him, I promise you I will. I promise one day I'll get you away, and you'll be safe... forever. Just me and you. Forever." Something lit up in Fang's eyes and all the sudden he was talking crazy talk.

"We can run away together! Just me and you! We'll get out of here and never come back!" He exclaimed, looking me in the eye. I let a humorless laugh out.

"Fang, we can't do that. He'll find us eventually, and then he'll kill you." I whispered, hugging him tighter.

"Do you love me?" The stupid boy asked out of nowhere. I looked down. "Max, I want a straight answer." I started crying harder, and Fang tightened his grip around my waist.

"I d- don't know w- what l-love is F- Fang." I sobbed as he pulled me into his lap and rocked me gently.

"Shhh, it's okay." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"N- no it's n- not. I shouldn't d- do this to you!" I cried, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Maxie, you're tired hon. Please sleep for me. It's safe here. I won't let anything get you." I nodded into Fang's chest and relaxed against him. He would always be my rock.

"You're my Mexican ninja, Fang. I think I love you." I whispered.

"Sleep, love." Fang mumbled, and slowly, I drifted off in his arms.

I woke up in a very comfortable bed and found myself in a familiar room. Why was I in Fang's room? I thought he was running away. Crazy boy doesn't even know how to... and then I felt an arm around my waist and took a deep breath, turning in my sleep to see Fang's intense dark brown eyes looking at me.

"You needed to be comfortable, and my mom's at work." He whispered at my questioning look and kissed me sweetly, pulling me closer to him.

"It hurt so bad." I whispered out of nowhere. Fang nodded in understanding, though he couldn't understand. Ever.

"I know sweetie, he's a horrible evil villain who wears a stupid costume and his best super power is punching a defenseless girl. I'm your super hero though. I gots mad Mexican ninja skills and I have a smexy costume that you love." Fang whispered.

"What's the costume?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Fang sat up, and tossed his shirt off, leaving himself in only black skinny jeans and white socks. I smirked. "That's it?"

"Wait for it..." Next he did an oh-so hilarious superman pose. I chuckled.

"Okay, superman-"

"No, Mexican Ninja who impersonates superman pose. DUH!" Fang said as if it was the most reasonable thing to call himself. I rolled my eyes and turned on my back.

"Okay then..." I muttered. A few moments of silence went by and then I got tired of it. "Are you ever serious Fang? Like for longer than a minute?" I wondered out loud. He looked up at the ceiling, as if it would give him an answer.

"Nope! A minute's my limit! OOOO! That rhymed. I can be a poemer. Wait, no they're called rhymer's. Not all poems rhyme though right? So than they're called-"

"Poets, freaking poets Fang. Shut up and be serious for once in your life!" I snapped, fed up with all his 'I'm insane' crap. "We both know you aren't really like this, so just drop the freaking act and talk to me for once." Fang stayed silent a moment. I glanced at him, and something shifted in his eyes. They didn't seem so... nice anymore. The twinkle was gone, and there was something dark hidden in them.

Fang didn't say anything for a long time, just stared at me with an emotionless face. "You want me to be serious? Fine." He snarled, standing up and storming straight out the window. I found that odd till I remembered where we were.

"What did I just do?" I mumbled, hopping out the window to follow him, though Fang had disappeared entirely. "Fang! Get back here!" I shouted.

"Nobody likes me. They never did. I figured if I played out the whole 'insane' act long enough, I could be that popular kid. It's been working, but I guess you're right. I need to stop." I whirled around but Fang wasn't there. "I was afraid, if I was too serious, I'd kill myself cause I'd be too caught up in how much I hate life."

"So, you were dragged to a mental hospital, because you pretend to be crazy?" I clarified, looking around. Still no dark-haired boy with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, well, it sounds stupid when you say it like that..." Fang mumbled. His voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. What the heck was going on?

"Fang, where are you?" I snapped, fed up with his mysterious crap.

"What would you do if I told you, I'm not Nicolas Ride?" And all the sudden, there he was right in front of me. What the...?

"But you are Nicolas Ride." I muttered.

"Am I?" Fang raised an eyebrow and I kinda got spooked.

"What the hell? You're scaring me!" I shouted. And all the sudden he was rolling on the ground laughing. I kicked him in the gut and the laughter ended.

"You should've seen your face!" Fang shouted, snickering as he stood up, though his breathing came out pained. "You were absolutely, one hundred percent terrified! I've always been insane Maxiney! Always will be! I got dropped on the head! It was funny. Didn't even hurt." I slapped Fang and he shut up. "Okay, I'm too crazy now, I get it. Don't slap me though." He mumbled, rubbing his red cheek.

"I should do more than slap you. I'm trying to be serious Fang! I was raped last night and you don't even care!" I practically screamed, wishing I could hit something. Fang was supposed to understand, he was supposed to be my rock, not scare me with his craziness.

"What's the point in caring if I can't do anything to help?" Fang shouted right back, and I winced and took a step back. Since when does Fang yell? Let alone at me? Fang sighed and took a deep breath before pulling me into a hug.

"Of course I care. It kills me for you to be like this. But you won't let me help you." Fang whispered, stroking my hair as I hugged him tighter. I opened my mouth to say something, then closed it and thought for a minute. I felt weak, helpless, unwanted, even in Fang's arms. All I did was run to him and cry about everything, and then expect him to sit back and be okay with it. What was I thinking when I let myself hang with him?

"This was a bad idea." I whispered.

"Coming to this old house? I know, let's go-"

"No. not that. It was a bad idea to be involved with you, Fang. Me running to you isn't helping anything. I think we need to leave each other alone." I muttered reluctantly, stepping away from my only friend in the world. Hurt filled Fang's eyes as he looked at me.

"What? You're the insane you, Maxie! That's crazy talk! Run to me all you want. I wanna be here for you." He insisted.

"But I don't want you to be here for me. Fang, forget about me, forget about my life. I'm nothing more than a shadow. That's all I'll ever be. Why should I make you one too? Why should I hurt you like that?"

"Max, I wanna be a shadow if it means I get to be with you, I wanna be hurt. Please, come on, I'll... I- is it me? I can change! I'll be whatever you want. Hell, I'll have a horn drilled into my head if you want a unicorn." I let out a small laugh, thinking he was joking, until I saw his face. The laughter slowly died.

"Fang, I'm protecting-"

"I don't wanna be protected! Max, please, come on! I'll do anything if you just-" I shook my head and cut Fang off.

"Leave me alone from now on. We never met, we were never friends, we never loved each other. Two strangers in one world." I snarled, walking away and leaving Fang standing there with a broken heart.

_It's for the best. For his sake. He'll live now. Jeb won't hunt him down and kill him. _He had said he would last night if I didn't cut it off between Fang and me. And I just did. Tears dripped down my face as I walked away, not even realizing I was the one who had just killed Fang.


	7. Chapter 7

**Max**

It happened again. Last night he came into my room, full awake and alive. Not drunk, not high, not pretending. I bit my lip as I walked to my locker, that familiar beautiful shadow leaning against it like it was nobody's business.

"Maxie, please, be with me." Fang whispered, taking my hand. I yanked away from him and pushed him out of the way to open my locker. "Max please! I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't do anything! You're my everything!" Fang begged, dropping to his knees. I sighed and wrote out **Stop making scene **on a piece of paper, then handed it to him.

Fang read it and shakily stood up, a lot of the school was watching now. Great, just what I needed. Attention.

Fang brushed some hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. "Please, I love you." He whispered, his hands on my shoulders for a moment before they ran down to my hands and intertwined our fingers together. I shake my head and yanked away from him, doing something I've never done before. Running away. I took off and didn't stop, not even after I was out of the school. I ran off into the woods until I tripped over some plants and collapsed.

I lay on my stomach, my arms supporting my chin as I look forward. What had I been thinking when I talked to the crazy boy? What had I been thinking when I let him take me to his house so long ago? He loved me. It was something no one's felt for me in years. It was something that was driving me over the edge. I didn't want love if I had to lose it- to lose him. But at the same time, if he stayed with me, it would only be horrible for him.

**Fang**

Iggy was home and since Max forgot to show me where the place was to stay, I was now currently laying in the guest bed, a week after Max's and my break up. It was clear we weren't getting back together. I mean, she pretty much stole my heart, then dropped it in front of me and stomped on it until she thought I was dead, then walked off laughing like an evil unicorn zombie.

Max is right, I'm too crazy. Oh well, who cares? Not the banana I'm eating. It's just be eaten. Wouldn't it be so cool if Donuts had actual donuts seeds! Like the cheerio's mistaken identity? That would be so awesome cause then you'd just plant them and be like 'Doughnut bush!' or would it be a tree? Or maybe...a flower of some sort. And there could be strawberry, vanilla, glazed, chocolate OOO! And seasonal. Don't forget seasonal. Or is it called holiday-al? The world may never know... that reminds me of that one time I took a sucker and looked it exactly one thousand and thirty two times before Iggy snatched it out of my hand and chomped it down.

But anyways, I really missed Max. I felt like freaking Romeo around her, and she's Juliet. Or maybe we can be Bonnie and Clyde, or Dylan and Maya (this perfect couple at our school, but they're very hush, hush since Maya's big bro and Dylan have a bad relationship) But this story ain't about them so, who cares?

Anyways, I was in heart break mode. And little did I know, my mind had shut down and I was walking. Downstairs, out the door, and to the park. I entered the woods and found myself slipping my belt off. "What am I doing?" I muttered, climbing a tree and hooking it to the branch. "Oh yeah, killing myself. Sounds fun." I muttered sarcastically. I had to lay on my back to get the other part of the belt around my neck. "I should've told Max the truth. Now she'll never know." I whispered and wobbled. And then reality hit me. "What the hell am I doing? If I leave Max now she'll keep getting beat-" My words were cut off as I fell off the branch, clawing at the belt around my neck. Nice, it was getting tighter. Sometimes I really wish I would think these things through. A bullet would've been much less painful. Did I mention I screamed? Yeah, well, I did. Hopefully somebody would hear me...

**Max**

I walked into the park, inhaling the scent of tree sap and grass. But something seemed... off according to my instincts. I peered through the trees, wondering why something pulled me towards them. Silently agreeing with the strange feeling that I got, I walked into the woods, swerving around trees and found myself staring at him.

He hung there limply. Pale and unmoving other than the slight breeze that brushed through his shirt. I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched myself till I felt blood dripping down my arm.

"No, Fang please no. You didn't do this." I begged, running over to the tree and ripping the belt off. He fell to the ground in a way nobody alive would ever even attempt. I bit my lip and rolled fang on his back, checking his pulse. Nothing.

"Not again. This is all my fault. Why you? Of all people, why you? I love you so much Fang. I just wanted you to be safe. I killed you." I whispered, laying my head on his chest and crying.

"I killed you."


	8. Chapter 8

Every night it happened. It got to the point where Jeb brought some buddies over to mess around with me. They paid him too. Every night I screamed, I pushed, I shoved, I kicked, and it only brought more pain at Jeb's turn. More blood. More sorrow. More desire.

The desire wasn't for this horrible, insane, monstrous torture. It was for the only person who could get me to talk, who could actually love me, who I loved.

It had been two weeks, there had been no funeral. No one could save my precious little dark angel who had a heart of gold. I never thought I could think of him like that. Until he was dead.

Now here I was, holding back the tears at my locker... that he wasn't leaning against. I opened it up and a note fluttered to the ground. I picked it up and bit my lip to keep the tears from falling.

_He's not here to save you anymore, you murderer. Prepare for payback._

Lissa. Brigid. Ella. They were all going to come after me, they were all going to hurt me. More than anything did I want to be with Fang at this moment. I wanted to be in the clouds, kissing him, knowing we could fly in the endless sky for eternity together.

"Maxie, it's not your fault." Iggy whispered, rubbing my back. I remembered my mom's funeral. It came flooding back to me. I had cried on Iggy's shoulder, I had held Iggy's hand, he had gone so far as to spend the night to make sure I was okay, and every time I whimpered was another reason for him to sleep in the same room, then the same bed, then holding me close. He was the best big brother I never had.

I nodded, telling him it was in fact all my fault. If only I had told Fang I loved him, that I loved him so much I didn't want him to get hurt, then maybe, then just maybe, he'd be leaning against my locker, smiling and rambling about some cartoon he watched last night.

I laid in my bed being tortured last night. Fang would've known that. He would've hugged me, would've kissed me, would've promised me he'd make it all go away. I squeezed my eyes shut. Too much reminded me of him.

"Max, Fang loves you, he wouldn't just kill himself because you didn't love him. There was another reason." No there wasn't. A single tear slipped down my cheek and I could almost feel him wiping it away, whispering so many soothing things that would make me forget about the world. He'd make a joke, he'd crack a smile, he'd talk to me like he does to no one else.

But he can't. Because I killed him.

I looked up at the ceiling, and I couldn't take it. I sprinted right out of the school, away from the echoing laughs, the sympathetic looks, the school in general, the neighborhood, the town, the world. Well, I couldn't get that far.

I found myself leaning against the very tree Fang had hung himself, crying my eyes out. "I'm so, so sorry, Fang. This is all my fault. I never deserved someone as wonderful as you. I love you so much, I just want you back." I cried, resting my head on my knees.

The wind picked up, and I could almost feel that crazy boy hugging my waist, kissing my neck, telling me everything was okay. But it wasn't. "So, so, sorry." I mumbled over and over, though I knew it wasn't enough. I sat there, leaning against the tree, wondering what make Fang do it? Wait, what if he hadn't?

Sniffling, I looked up. I was smart enough to see signs of struggle, had he changed his mind and tried to stop himself? Bark lay on the ground, part of the tree skinned a bit. Had he tried to climb back up? To save himself?

"Fang, was it an accident?" I asked, feeling crazy as I touched the bare spot of the tree. He had tried to stop it, but he couldn't. That much I was slowly realizing.

"No Max, it wasn't an accident." I spun around to see Jeb standing there, holding Fang's belt. The same one he had hung himself with. "The boy was smart enough to undo the belt, however, he wasn't smart enough to see me coming."

"Y- you killed him?" I exclaimed.

"No one gave you permission to talk." Jeb growled, shoving me back down on the forest floor. Dry leaves crinkled under my light weight and a sudden buzz of courage ran through me.

"No one had too!" I snapped, standing up and punching Jeb square in the nose. I was sick of this. Sick of everything. Jeb seemed utterly shocked as he stared at me, blood dripping out of his nose.

"Maximum, that was a big mistake." Jeb lunged forward, grabbing me by my neck and dragging me into his car, driving us home.

Once home, Jeb wasted no time in beating me, in torturing me, in shoving me flat on the floor and ripping my clothes off. Anything he could do to make me whimper, scream, or cry he did. And everything worked. The pain was becoming too much, I squeezed my eyes shut, begging for it to all end silently. Please let Fang be my guardian angel, he can protect me from all this.

And then the phone rang, and Jeb left me laying on the floor, a bloody mess, pain scorching through me with every move I made. "You got the subject? Okay? I'll be right there." Jeb walked over and kicked me hard in the gut once. "Clean this house up, spotless. I expect dinner ready and nice and hot when I get home around eight, oh and, a couple new boys are showing up tonight, say they'll pay big. They may or may not get here before me. You better make them give me every penny they promised or so help me Maximum, there will be another test subject, and this time, she'll be alive, young, and awake the whole time." And with that, Jeb got dressed and left, leaving me there. Alone.

I shakily got to my feet what felt like hours later and took a shower, whimpering as the warm water hit all my cuts and gashes. How could I let myself put up with all of this? The pain, the torture, the sorrow, the sadness, the endless pleas, and just to have it all repeat the next day.

I sighed and got dressed, immediately going to work on cleaning the house.

I hated my life. I hated Jeb. I hated every guy who walked through that front door with a wad of cash. But most importantly,

I hated myself. For putting up with all this. And finally, I decided, I wouldn't put up with this anymore. If not for me, if not for mom, for Fang.


	9. Chapter 9

**Test Subject**

I wanted to scream, to cry, to yell, to kick, to punch, to beg, to die, to get out of here. I wanted to be home. "Now, now, subject F01, stop struggling. We must inject you with this serum if your wings are going to grow correctly." One of the whitecoats said. And I could feel the tears in my eyes. Wings? I didn't want wings. I wasn't an angel. I fought harder, yelling for help. How was I even here?

"No, no, no! I don't want wings! I don't want wings! No, no, no!" I muttered over and over as needles poked into my arms again and again, as the days dragged by. How long had I been here? Who knows. I was in a crate now. They had just put me in a dog crate that I had to crouch in. I sat there, pressed up against the back of the crate, my knees against my chest. I didn't like the wings that were growing on my back, slowly, painfully. It hurt so bad sometimes I cried myself to sleep.

I wanted it all to just end. Why couldn't I die? I looked at all the scars I had gotten from them constantly cutting me open, poking needles in my arms, running me through test.

Jeb walked in. I had gotten to know him over the past month I think he said, that I've been here. "So, how are your wings coming along?" He asked gently.

"I don't care!" I snapped back, tears in my eyes. "Please, just let me go." I whined in a small voice that I didn't recognize as mine. But it was. I needed to be strong, I couldn't cry in front of this horrible man.

"Not yet. We'll let you go, but not until we run some final tests to make sure your wings work." Jeb said, and then out of the dog crate I went.

**Max**

I was working on a project when Iggy walked up to me and took a seat. He slid out a piece of notebook paper and a pencil and set it in front of me before talking. "Look Max, I know we've been shaky over the year. But I'll always be your best friend and I want you to say the same about me." He said quickly.

I cocked my head to the side, looking at Iggy. I wanted to talk to him, but my voice was for Fang, and only Fang.

**Okay **I scribbled on the piece of paper, before going back to my research and jotting down notes. Iggy wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Max, you talked to Fang. I know you did. Why don't you talk to me? I mean, I know you loved him and everything but-" I slapped a hand over Iggy's mouth, shooting him a glare that he recognized as _shut up before I make you _and kept quiet. I turned back to the project I was working on, as Iggy stood up and left. I was loosing everyone, and it was all my fault.

…

When I got home, all I could do was clean the house and then lay on my bed. I hated to admit how lost I was without Fang. How depressed I was. Even more so now a days. I stared at my blank wall, wishing, hoping, praying that I'd see my Fangles again soon. But I knew I wouldn't.

I wished I could take it all back. I hoped he was living the dream wherever he was. I prayed for him constantly. My phone vibrated just then and I took it out and saw Iggy's number. I sighed and went to my pictures, smiling at all the stupid ones Fang had taken of us, of him, of me.

We both looked so happy, so care-free, so laid-back, and even in the pictures, I could see the love in Fang's eyes. I wish I would've seen that before I told him it wouldn't work. I wish I would've seen that before I let him go. I wish I would've seen that before I killed the only good thing in my life.

In the picture I was looking at, Fang smiled at the camera. Like, a perfect white smile, pure joy in his dark eyes as he held me bridal style. I remember Fang asked some guy to take the picture for us while I screamed and laughed.

It hurt too much to look at this perfect picture, this drop of honey in my lifeline of plain, but at the same time, I couldn't look away.

Hours flew by and I somehow brought myself to make dinner. I remembered the first time I tried, and had burnt everything horribly. I was beaten, broken, and bloodied by the time Jeb was through with me and ordered pizza instead.

Worthless, he had called me. Fang never treated me like I was worthless. He had treated me like a princess. His princess.

_Stop thinking about him! _I ordered harshly, setting Jeb's dinner on the table just as he walked in. he licked his lips and smiled at the food, sitting down and taking his fork and knife and cutting a piece of meat, chomping on it while I stood there, waiting for a reaction while I washed the pans and pots I had used to make dinner and put the leftover's in containers, placing them in the fridge. I didn't eat much, only when Jeb said I could. Which wasn't often because he would usually forget.

"Wow, it actually taste decent. Oh, you should whip yourself up a sandwich. How long has it been since you last ate a proper meal? A few days? But you're still struggling at night, scratch the sandwich." Jeb decided. I wanted to cry. Fang would've-

I cut myself off. No more Fang. Fang is no more. I can't keep thinking about him. I sighed inwardly and went upstairs to my room. I needed to get out of here. It had been a week since I had given up. I had tried to get away, he always found me because of the chip. It was pointless. I had given up completely. Except at night. I couldn't stand it. I still tried to stop it. I never could.

But now, there was no escape, there was no Fang, there was no Iggy, there was nothing good in my life anymore. "I give up." I whispered to myself, staring at my screen saver on my phone which just so happened to be a picture of Fang. "I'm sorry, Fang. But I give up. I can't fight this." I mumbled, laying there for a couple hours before the doorbell rang, and I could hear Jeb greeting his buddies.

**Test Subject**

I couldn't take it anymore. The way he talked about it like it was the weather. The other whitecoats would whistle and smirk and pat him on the back. It was sickening. Who would do something so corrupt to an innocent teenage girl? I didn't know until I met Jeb.

How could anyone promote this kind of behavior? And towards his own daughter? How could he talk about it so openly, as if it was nothing? I wanted nothing more than to scream at him. To get away, to go find her, make sure she was okay.

…

Two months. That's how long it took for my wings to grow to their full length of fifteen feet. And it hurt like hell! My wings still burned with pain as I rolled my shoulders and stretched them out to their full length in the courtyard of the school.

Jeb was the first to comment on how I should be able to fly with them well enough now and sent these horrible wolf-like creatures at me. I stumbled and ran like there was no tomorrow. "Fly you idiot!" Jeb snarled and I felt tears in my eyes as I tried to flap, the pain was too much and I stopped trying, collapsing on the ground, sucking in air, wishing it would all in as the erasers scratched and bit and snarled.

"Stop!" Jeb growled, walking up to me. "You're going to fly before the day is over, or everyone you know and love is going to die." A couple people ran through my head as I stood up shakily and flapped my wings some a bit. "I suggest a running start." Jeb said, suddenly patient. I didn't want to, but I had to, and so I took off, flapping my wings hard until I was in the air, soaring higher and higher.

It might have felt good if not for the endless, throbbing pain that ran through my wings. It was all too much for me to handle, once again, and I found myself spiraling towards the ground until I laid against the soft green grass, not even bothering to even attempt to land on my feet. The erasers growled and barked, but Jeb dismissed them and ordered that I be back in my crate, and the next thing I knew, I was being dragged away.

"No, no, no." I whispered under my breath. "I wanna leave."

"You'll leave, not now, not yet. But one day." Jeb called, and then the doors slammed shut and I wasn't outside anymore, I was in the building.

And a thought ran through my mind. One simple, pointless thought that shouldn't have affected me like it did. _Max._

And with a new found determination, I went all Mexican Ninja on everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Max**

Everyday without him, hurt more and more, instead of less and less. Lissa and her group started harassing me at school. Lately, Jeb's been coming home in a bad mood, and taking his anger out on me, Iggy wouldn't even try anymore, and all I wanted to do was curl up and die.

Today Jeb was working late, as he told me, so I walked through the woods and climbed the tree Fang was killed at. It hurt the most to sit in this tree, but it also felt the best. I could pretend he was there, I could feel him around me. I could talk for hours... just to the wind. I could pretend to hear and feel him respond to me. It wasn't doing me any good, but I didn't want to even try for good anymore.

"I miss you... a lot. I pushed Iggy away. That was a mistake. Lissa and her group won't leave me alone, and Jeb's been really laying it on me, even when I do nothing wrong." I said, staring at a branch. "Fang, I'm scared. I don't like being scared. I pretend I'm not, but I'm terrified. What if he kills me? I could be with you again, at least. But... I don't think I'm ready to die." I finished in a whisper, staring down at my shoes as if he was there and I was embarrassed.

"I know I'm not helping myself by staying there. But- Fang you don't know how much I wanted to run away with you. I wish I could've just said yes. But, I have a... I have a chip in my ankle. He can track my every move with it. And I knew if we left, he'd find us, and I knew he'd kill you..." I mumbled, holding tight to a branch. "But he did it anyways, didn't he? I walked away from you because I was protecting you, Fang. He would've killed you then. He still did. I'm so sorry." I could feel the tears in my eyes as I spoke. "It's all my fault." I whispered, before letting go of the branch. I felt myself falling through the air, but at the same time I didn't. I knew the fall wasn't enough to kill me.. unfortunately. Hopefully knock me out though.

That didn't happen. Two arms wrapped around me and caught me just a few feet off the ground. I looked up at the person, but my blurred vision made it practically impossible to tell who it was. I closed my eyes, and in moments, I was out.

**Iggy**

I sighed and carried Max back to my place. I didn't care how much she tried to push me away, I still loved her. It hurt to see her sitting on that tree, talking to him as if he was still around when she had me to talk to. It hurt to know how much she loved him- how much she still loves him. But most of all, it hurt that I was second best to him. I thought if I gave her some space when she wanted it, she'd come back to me. That obviously wasn't working considering she was only being abused.

She didn't talk to me. She talked to Fang. That just ticked me off.

"Max, wake up." I whispered after she had been out for about thirty minutes, laying on the guest bed.

"F- Fang?" She mumbled. I wanted to hit my head on something.

"No. It's Iggy. Are you okay?" I asked, and was utterly shocked when she hugged me and buried her face in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, and I slowly wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay." I assured, and kissed her forehead.. maybe I wouldn't be second best this time, hopefully I wouldn't anyways.

**Test Subject/ Mexican Ninja**

I sped down the halls as fast as I could go. I felt like I was running through a maze; a big, long, endless maze. Where was the exit? Where was the entrance? Where was the start, and where was the end? Whitecoats and erasers chased me. It scared me cause no one could outrun a large dog, not even me with my enhanced abilities.

"Somebody help me!" I shouted, panicking.

_Take a deep breath, calm down, keep going. _I stopped short, looking around, before shrugging it off and taking off again. "I'm crazy." I mumbled.

_No you're not. You're Fang. I'm Angel. I can read minds. And I have wings too. I'm another test subject, along with my big brother. _"Where are you?" I asked still running.

_Forget about us. You need to get out of here. _I stopped. "Where are you?" I ask again, looking around. There was a sigh in my head.

_Turn left, down the hall, second door on the right, we're the top two dog crates on the _"EEP!" Angel squeaked as I yanked her dog crate door open, and then her brother's. She had long blond curls and innocent blue eyes. Her brother had short curly wild blond hair, and Angel's innocent blue eyes. They were the boy/girl versions of each other. And so freaking cute! I seriously wanted to hug them tight and tell them a bed time story about it raining gumballs and pizza and ice cream all at once and then Spiderman ice skating and-

"Fang! Come on!" Angel shouted opening her wings and taking off, with her brother following suit. I just ran considering I barely could work my wings as it was. To me, Angel and her brother looked like Cupid's, are two mini Angel's. I wished I could fly like them, I wish my wings were pure white like there's. Instead mine were this wicked midnight blue color that got even darker as the went down, with red tips at the very end. Okay, so that was cool. But still...

Angel seemed to know exactly where we were going as she flew, turning corners confidently until an exit sign appeared. I ran faster, speeding ahead of the kids, opening the door and setting of a gazillion alarms as Angel and her bro flew out, then slammed the door shut. The flew over the tall electric fence with ease and kept going until they realized I had stopped about ten feet away from it.

"Come on!" Angel's brother yelled. I shook my head.

"I can't fly!" I called back.

"Yes you can! Get a running start!" Angel insisted.

"It hurts too much!" I persisted, but Angel kept telling me to fly. I sighed and got a running start, spreading my wings wide and flapping down hard. My feet left the ground and I was going up, up, up. Black dots covered my vision from pain but I kept going up, until, that is, and eraser clamped down onto my ankle. I yelped and lost a few feet before kicking It off, finally making it over the fence and flying faster than before.

I had to get away. I had to find Max. my stomach flipped at the thought. Max. I needed my Max now more than ever. I flew off towards her house, not even bothering to check and see if Angel and her brother were following. Not even wondering how I could possibly know where I was going.

But in a few short minutes, I was at Max's house, looking in her window... to find nothing. "She's at... Fang, what's an Iggy?" Angel asked, and without answering, I took off towards his house.

I slammed the door open and ran up the stairs, practically bursting with joy, until I opened the door just in time to see Iggy lean down and kiss Max. _My _Max.


	11. Chapter 11

**Max**

When Iggy kissed me all I could do was freeze. I had to move on from Fang, and I knew it, but with Iggy? I loved him, but not like that. I sighed inwardly and kissed back just a little before pulling away. "Iggy," I whispered, about to friendzone him, when a silhouette caught my eye. I blinked. Had I been seeing things?

I stood up and walked towards the door just in time to see my Mexican Ninja sprinting down the stairs. "Fang!" I screamed, running after him. He had seen Iggy kiss me, I knew it, that's why he was running off. I glanced back to see Iggy just sitting on the bed, shocked by my proclamation. I had just said Fang was alive basically, which he was. Buy Iggy didn't know that.

I grabbed Fang's arm when I caught up to him downstairs, spinning him around "Fang, is it really you?" I asked, cupping his cheek in my hand. He felt real, he looked real, he had to be real. Fang nodded sadly.

"How- how could you?" He whispered, glancing up at the stairs in indication.

"I- I thought you were dead, Fang. I- I needed to move on." I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I didn't know a person could actually just stop loving somebody." Fang mumbled, turning towards the door to leave.

"Fang! I didn't stop loving you. I couldn't stop loving you if I wanted to. But, I couldn't stay hung up on you forever." I insisted.

Fang just looked at me. "You got over me rather quickly huh? How long have you and Iggy-"

"That was the first time he's ever kissed me Fang, please, just don't be mad at me." I begged, feeling weak and vulnerable, wanting to melt into him and jut go back to the way things were.

"But still, it's barely been a month. How long did it take you to get over me Max? A week? A few days-"

"Hey now! You put me through hell when you were dead- er- alive- uh- both? Fang all I wanted to do was die, but I didn't. I tried multiple times to escape and all I got was an even worse torture session." I said as the tears came. "I can't live without you. I couldn't move on, I needed to though. I thought about you constantly, Fang." I whispered, my knees giving. I would've collapsed had he not caught me and held me in his arms.

"Shhh, it's okay Maxi. Calm down sweetheart." Fang whispered in my ear as I sobbed into his chest.

"I- I c- couldn't st- stand it, F- Fang. I- I tr- tried so h- hard to g- get away for y- you." I whispered.

"I know, Maxie, it's okay. Just relax for me." Fang mumbled, stroking my hair soothingly as he held me against him.

Fang kissed me ever so gently, letting me know he still loved me, that he was hear now, that I could be with him.

…  
>When I got home that night, my hair windblown from Fang taking me for a flight, my father was there, glaring at me with more hatred than I'd ever seen possible.<p>

"Where is he, Maximum?" I didn't answer. I wouldn't give Fang up for anything. "If you tell me, there will be no punishments for a long time." Jeb cooed, trying for the nice attempt. He was lying. I just shook my head and began to walk away. He shoved me hard against a wall. "Tell me Maximum." He snarled, and when I didn't he pulled my shirt off. "I'll get it out of you, one way." He growled, biting down hard on sensitive skin.

By the time he had deemed me a lost cause, blood trickled down my inner thighs and in so many other places too. I curled into a ball and let the tears fall, in more pain than I'd ever been in. he left grumbling something about finding Fang himself, leaving me alone in the house in my own puddle of blood.

…

Fang flew through a window what seemed like years later and saw me in my corner, curled up and still crying. "Oh my Squirrels, Maxie." He whispered, grabbing a blanket and draping it around my raw skin. I hadn't bothered putting any clothed back on, it hurt too much to move, they were too far away.

"Help me." I begged, crying softly. "I- I'm sick of this Fang." I whispered as he picked me up. I tightened the blanket around myself as he carried me to my room, kissing my forehead and whispering sweet nothing's into my ear. Trying to make me feel better at least emotionally.

"I'm gonna take you away from that horrible, horrible man." Fang whispered, laying me down on my bed. I just closed my eyes, nodding weakly as I cried. Fang laid down next to me and pulled me against him, holding me tight, protecting me from the darkness and the nightmares.

"Maxie, please talk to me." Fang begged.

"Love you Fangles." I whispered, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

…

When I woke up, Fang was gone. Five minutes later- when I finally chose to sit up- I groaned from the pain the screamed through me. Fang popped through my window just then and immediately shut his eyes. "The blanket's around me." I muttered and his eyes opened as he dropped a McDonald's bag on my lap.

"I got you breakfast, Maxie-kinz." He said, making me smile slightly as I got a sausage and cheese McMuffin out and gobbled it down. It tasted so good I found myself hugging Fang. "Thank you for getting me real food." I whispered, and he just nodded.

"Why don't you go take a nice relaxing shower?" Fang asked, and I nodded. "I don't know what I'd do without you." I whispered, kissing his cheek before grabbing some clean clothes and going to take a long cool shower.

When I was finished I walked into my room to find it spotless, Fang sitting on the bed with his wings slightly out, and he was holding a single rose towards me. I smiled and took it, opening the small card on it and was surprised to see the ring taped to it. _I promise to protect you. _Was scrawled on the other side of the small card.

I could feel tears in my eyes as I sat across from him, gingerly pulling the ring away and examining it. "What's this?" I asked, close to breaking down.

"A promise ring." Fang answered, slipping it onto my left middle finger and kissing the back of my hand. "Wear it for me. And every time you look at it, think of me, think of the fact that I'll protect you through it all." Fang whispered, hugging me and kissing my forehead. I hugged him back.

"Thank you so much, Fang." I whispered, almost brought to tears by what he had done for me.

"You're welcome, Maxi." Fang said, stroking my hair. I grinned weakly, everything was wrong, but with Fang, it all felt right.

**Iggy**

Max was mine first. She had always been mine until Fang came around. I sighed and made up a bed for Gazzy and Angel on the couch. Thw wing thing freaked me out, and the mindreader-ness made me want to curl up in a corner and die, but I dealt with it.

I sighed, and then an idea popped into my head. Oh yes, Max would be mine in the end. It didn't matter that she had stopped talking to me after her mom died. It didn't matter that when I finally got the courage up to talk to her again it was a long time later. It didn't matter that Fang was in the picture again. Maximum Ride would be mine. And I'd get the last laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

If you want to have this story please let me know. i dont have any insperation for it and i hope sombody will take it. PM me if you want it


End file.
